Pelangi
by zfrine
Summary: "Kita tidak akan tahu kalau tidak ke sana!" AU, super crack, pointless


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, OOC, crack, pointless; after all- it's boring, indeed.**

"Apa maksudnya ini? Bagaimana bisa nilaimu sekecil ini?" Kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu mengibas-kibaskan selembar kertas ulangan yang baru diserahkan putrinya.

"Kau tidak belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh. Mulai minggu depan akan ada guru privat yang mengajarimu. Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana sepulang sekolah!"

Tanpa memberikan kesempatan putrinya untuk berbicara, Hiashi meninggalkan ruang tengah untuk kembali ke ruang kerjanya di lantai dua. Kepalanya tertunduk dan selembar kertas tadi mendarat tepat di ujung kaki mungilnya.

Air matanya jatuh tepat mengenai angka 45 bertinta merah.

...

Sudah cukup. Ia tidak tahan dengan semua ucapan ayahnya tentang nilai-nilai akademiknya di sekolah. Ia tidak tahan dengan sorot mata ayahnya yang merendahkannya.

Ia tidak tahan dengan semua ini.

Hinata nama gadis itu, yang tengah berlari menerobos rimbunan semak perdu yang menghalangi jalannya. Tidak peduli hujan mengguyur deras dan membuatnya basah kuyup. Pandangannya kabur oleh air mata, yang bercampur dengan air hujan. Tapi hal itu tidak menyurutkan langkahnya sedikit pun.

Ia terus berlari. Tidak tahu mana yang akan dia tuju. Yang ia tahu hanya ia harus pergi jauh dari mansion mewah itu. Pergi dari semua aturan-aturan yang mengekangnya. Sejauh mungkin.

Ranting-ranting yang tumbuh rendah tanpa ampun menggores kulit putih mulusnya.

Perih.

Tapi hatinya lebih perih lagi.

Selama ini ia dianggap apa? Serangga kecil pengganggu? Rumput liar?

Tidak pernahkan ada nilai tambah baginya?

Nafasnya cepat. Kedua kakinya sakit. Lengannya perih. Matanya panas. Dan ia kedinginan.

Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah padang rumput yang luas. Hamparan permadani hijau sepanjang mata. Belum pernah ia ke tempat ini sebelumnya.

Seperti sesuatu yang begitu ganjil, di tengah-tengah rerumputan hijau di hadapannya ada dua ayunan. Seorang anak laki-laki yang kepalanya bersinar seperti matahari duduk di salah satu ayunan. Kaki kecilnya menghentak tanah, mengayun lebih cepat dan lebih tinggi. Di tengah siraman hujan yang sudah tak sederas tadi.

Hinata mendekat, tapi tidak cukup dekat untuk membuat anak itu menyadari kehadirannya. Sampai kemudian dia menoleh dan memamerkan cengirannya yang lebar.

...

"Jadi kau tinggal di mansion besar di bawah sana? Hebat! Pasti senang tinggal di rumah sebesar itu!"

Nama anak itu Naruto Uzumaki, masih sebaya dengannya; 10 tahun.

Hinata baru tahu kalau di balik bukit itu ada sebuah panti asuhan. Tempat tinggal Naruto dan yatim piatu yang lain.

"_Iie_. Tidak menyenangkan seperti yang kau bayangkan."

"Setidaknya kau makan makanan enak dan tidur di kasur yang empuk, Nona!"

Naruto menghentakkan kakinya. Membawanya mengayun lebih tinggi.

"Kami sangat beruntung kalau bisa makan daging satu bulan sekali! Dan mendapatkan baju baru saat Natal tiba!"

Menghentakkan kaki lagi.

Sementara Hinata hanya diam, mengeratkan pegangannya pada rantai ayunan.

Ah, ia tidak pernah tahu kehidupan lain selain hidupnya sendiri, yang ia katakan cukup tidak menyenangkan. Di mana ia dibatasi oleh segala aturan yang menyebalkan. Di mana semua orang mengharapkannya menjadi seorang gadis yang sempurna, sebagaimana penerus keluarga Hyuuga yang seharusnya.

"Pasti menyenangkan bisa pergi ke sekolah. Atau ke taman bermain."

Naruto tidak menghentakkan kakinya lagi, ayunannya berhenti. Hinata menoleh ke arahnya, menyadari nada bicaranya berbeda. Tidak berapi-api seperti tadi. Benar saja, anak itu menundukkan kepalanya. Ujung-ujung rambut kuning cerahnya meneteskan air hujan.

Mereka diam untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Hujan berhenti dan matahari dengan malu-malu menampakkan dirinya di balik awan-awan yang tebal.

"Lihat itu, Nona!"

"Eh?"

Hinata yang terkejut dengan seruan Naruto barusan mengikuti saja kemana telunjuk ramping itu mengarah.

"Cantik sekali bukan?"

Ah, sebuah pelangi.

Pita hujan yang berwarna-warni.

Baru pertama kali ini Hinata melihat pelangi seindah itu. Warnanya terlihat cemerlang dan lengkungannya sempurna. Benar-benar indah. Maha karya sang pencipta.

Ia begitu terpesona, sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas membentuk seulas senyuman penuh kekaguman.

"Hei, ayo kita mencari harta karun! Iruka-nii pernah bercerita, katanya di ujung pelangi ada peti yang isinya emas banyak sekali! Ayo kita ke sana!" Naruto melompat dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hinata. Sepasang matanya yang sebiru langit di musim panas itu berbinar-binar.

"Itu kan hanya dongeng?"

"Sudahlah! Kita tidak akan tahu kalau tidak ke sana!"

Dia menarik tangan Hinata, membawanya berlari di tengah hamparan rumput-rumput yang basah. Kaki-kaki mereka menyibak genangan air, membuat pakaian keduanya kotor.

Entah di mana pelangi itu berujung, Hinata tidak tahu. Dan meskipun ia yakin benar tidak ada emas di ujung pelangi, kakinya tidak juga berhenti berlari. Tetap seirama dengan langkah Naruto. Lincah, cepat dan tangkas.

Tawa Naruto mengiringi langkah mereka, berlari di bawah lengkung pita hujan yang indah.

Sesaat Hinata melupakan kertas ulangannya, bersama dengan semua kekecewaan dan keluhannya dilahirkan di tengah-tengah keluarga terhormat yang membatasi pergerakannya.

Ia bisa mencoba menjadi Hyuuga lain kali, tapi hari ini ia melakukan apa yang selama ini ingin ia lakukan. Sejenak menanggalkan semua aturan yang mengekangnya.

Berlari bebas dengan angin di kedua sisinya.

Berlari bersama Naruto ke ujung pelangi.

Karena mungkin di sana terdapat kebahagiaan yang ia cari.

**OWARI**

**Pasti langsung –haa?- *sweatdrops***

**Saya akui; crack, pointless, aneh, gaje, nggak nyambung, abal. Sampah. *sighs***


End file.
